No One But You
by Rinse
Summary: Remember when you asked me who I loved and I said no one? What I meant was...no one but you. Raveast, oneshot.


This idea came from one of my favorite quotes. A short Raven/Beast Boy ficlet. If you don't like the pairing...then why are you even here? I mentioned it in the summary, you MORON!

Enjoy!

* * *

You asked me a question today.

It wasn't like I provoked you or anything. I was just sitting the couch, flipping through the pages of a book that wasn't managing to hold my interest as attentively as I thought it would. The others had gone out for the afternoon, leaving me with a comfortable silence, at least for a few hours. I was sure you had gone with them, actually. When did you ever miss a chance to goof around at the local arcade?

But then I heard your footsteps echo against the walls. I smelled your familiar scent drifting through the room. I saw your shadow dance across the floor.

"Hey, Rae."

You greeted me, tagging along that annoying nickname at the end as always. I had told you over a hundred times that I failed to appreciate the supposedly 'affectionate' title you always addressed me by, but after the rest of the team had began to pick it up as well, I had given up all hope of ever convincing you otherwise.

Nevertheless, your voice still sent unwelcome shivers down my spine, shivers that I refused to acknowledge. Just like it always did.

I didn't answer you. I had nothing to say. Instead, I pretended to be intently interested in my book, even though it was one of the most boring pieces of work I'd ever laid eyes on.

I heard you approach from behind.

"What are you reading?"

I flashed an annoyed look at you.

"It's really none of your business." I couldn't help but snap. After all, you were the reason for all my recent...confusion. I had the right to be angry.

You held up your hands, as though erecting a barrier between us. "Whoa, bad day or something? I was only asking. "

You shifted away from me, instead venturing into the kitchen, and yes, I admit it, I felt a LITTLE bad. But by the time I rose my head to try and apologize, you appeared to have already gotten over it, humming a cheery tune as you prepared some strange lumpy meal for yourself.

"Isn't it weird that Robin and Starfire are dating now?"

Well, that wasn't random.

I glanced over at you.

"...I suppose so."

You uttered a small laugh.

"I saw them leave this morning. They were acting all mushy and lovey-dovey..." You stuck out your tongue in a childish fashion, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Y'know, the whole holding hands, kissing all the time..."

A short pause ensued.

"They seem...like they're really in love..."

The tone you spoke with had abruptly changed, and for a lingering moment, I could have sworn I saw something etched within your face. Something that hadn't there before.

But then you grinned that big, goofy grin again and whatever it was disappeared right before me.

"What about you, Raven?" You sidled back over in my direction, teasing eyes glinting suspiciously.

"What about me?"

"Do you have the hots for anyone?"

I almost swallowed my tongue.

"What?"

"Y'KNOW!" You elbowed me jokingly. "Think you might be in love? I won't tell anyone, promise..."

"In...love?"

"Yeah, in love! I mean, there must be tons of guys who'd want to date YOU..."

There it was again. That same strange expression had risen onto your face, and I could practically feel my heart tightening as your striking eyes bore right through me.

I wanted to tell you.

For that one fleeting moment where neither of us dared to speak, dared to even _breathe..._I wanted to tell you everything.

My emotions are fickle things, though.

"No one."

The words flew from my mouth before I could control them.

You blinked, then echoed my response.

"No one?"

I had already said it. There was no possible way I could turn back now.

"Yes, no one." The muscles in my throat tightened. "Love...is pointless." Every word stung, embedded itself within my skin and punctured my very soul.

You uttered a weak laugh at my cold words.

"Oh...well, I bet you'll find a guy who changes your mind about that someday." You tried to joke, turning away from me, even though my mind begged for you to stay.

I wanted to scream, but my mouth refused to open, and I could only watch as you headed towards the door.

"I'm just...gonna go upstairs..." It was the last thing you said before disappearing within the sliding doors, leaving me with nothing but the lunch that you had left behind...and a silence that now, I 've come to hate.

And deep within my heart...I apologized to you a thousand times.

Remember when you asked me who I loved and I said 'no one'?

What I meant to say was...no one but you.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! The struggling writer, such as myself, lives off them.


End file.
